


【卡寡】l’aime

by Regina1954



Category: Captain Marvel - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina1954/pseuds/Regina1954





	【卡寡】l’aime

「天，你咬破我的嘴唇了。」

Carol听见她的女伴低低地喘着气说道，但是在这个当下，两双情迷意乱的眸子又撞在一起，血的铁锈味也克制不住她对那双艳红色唇瓣渴求的欲望。

Natasha靠着她的额头重重呼吸着，当金发飞行员双手握着她的臀部将她抱了起来，特工只得顺势让双腿勾在那锻炼得曲线美好的腰部。

这是一种「此时此刻我所想要的一切只有你」的激情。

「Natasha，」  
Carol的柔软金发散在肩上，她紧紧地和女人的身子贴在一起，将鼻子埋在那双峰之间渴求着汗湿与她身上独特的，成熟女人的气息。  
「You have no idea how attractive you’re.」

白皙手背上浮起的青筋。微醺的女人摇晃着自己的腰肢。一个吻、两个吻、三个吻吸吮在下唇瓣。低沉的闷哼与喘息——Carol终于将红发特工安置在一角的雷格蓝布铁架椅上，开始一面热烈地接吻一面退去自己的白色T恤、露出了运动内衣和因兴奋而发红的胸颈。

Natasha望向那双被情欲染得深沉的蓝色眼眸，平常得意与冷冽并行的模样已然荡然无存。

「Shut up, Carol.」  
于是她说道，将飞行员的内衣向上推，吮吻着那挺起的乳尖。  
「You talk too much.」

Carol发出了猫似的抗议声，然后她们之间的吻陷入了一种几乎令人窒息的疯狂沉默。她们大概是复联基地里最顶尖的两个女人（就暂且说小女巫仍然是个女孩），但是在给Carol的送行派对上就有了几杯酒下肚——回神过来的时候，金发飞行员已经按耐不住地拉着红发特工的手腕往最后一晚待的房间走去了。

「My bad，但就最后一句话。」  
她用手背抹去了唇角的湿意，Natasha的眼里此时有着她——这对Carol Danvers来说是作为地球人最棒的一瞬间了。她们的眼神交流在此之前都是有那么点莫名且带有心照不宣的味道，或许有那么点王不见王的意味，在气场的部份她们谁也不让谁。

「Will you be my girlfriend, Agent Romanoff？」

然而那个瞬间对上了以后，才发现了她们的心是多么孤单。或许是这样的。 Carol的蓝眼珠在动摇着，她总是给人一种看起来在生气的模样，Natasha却仍然会温柔地将手指伸入她的金色发丝中，把她拉过来吻上那唇瓣。

「I don’t know, Carol. 」  
特工眨了眨眼，手指对着胸口上那狂野的吻痕慢慢打圈，忍不住笑了起来。

「Just tell me……」  
而Carol，作为一个能和整个宇宙对抗的超级英雄，现在跪在了女人的黑色裙摆前，以一种极其性感的方式在裙摆下抚摸她的大腿。  
「It’s a “I don’t know, but yes” or “I don’t know, but hell no”?」

「Are we even dating now?」  
Natasha弯下腰，伸出一手抬起金发飞行员的下巴并道，脸颊上却有一抹不属于她的气质的红晕。

下一秒，特工自喉头难耐地闷哼出声——Carol闭上双眼亲吻她的掌心，手指倒是已经隔着柔软底裤长驱而入，中指搭配着释放的微微热流慢条斯理地前后勾弄，阵阵湿意几乎要逼得一向自制力极高的Natasha也慌了思绪。

但是她不会喊出「等一等」的。

Carol倒将下巴又乖乖的安放回女人的掌心，对她露齿一笑。在彼此沉默中的水声显得更加暧昧，Natasha的耳朵嗡嗡作响，那双绿色眸子一沉。  
「你只能做到这样吗，小飞行员？」

这就像一段摇滚乐进入副歌时的那声电吉他音。 Carol在她还未来得及反应前就将女人压到了墙壁上，用低低的喘气声对着她的耳畔，狠狠地要着Natasha——她的身子有些控制不住地发热，但是这样的感觉仿佛已经很久没有了。 Carol想要这个女人，即使最后是会被拒绝的也没关系，她一直都是一个被拒绝的存在，却仍然成为了最强大的人。

「过来。」  
一对柔软而微颤的身躯在床上缠绵，Carol的金发散在她的心口悄悄搔动，Natasha的腿为她而分开，在那弓起的腰侧屈起。  
金发飞行员向上咬吻红发特工分开的唇瓣，腿根刹那一软，因为女人的手正向她的腿心处爱抚温存，Carol急着想得到更多空气，却无法从带笑的Natasha唇前抽开脸庞，只得大口喘息。

「......I don’t know, but yes.」

在Carol的身体剧烈一颤后，Natasha抚着她的发丝，对着女人软下来后微微抽搐的身子轻声笑道。

「我明天就要暂时离开了。」  
这是她们俩都心知肚明的事实。  
「而我想我可以相信你，Carol…...」  
Natasha捏了下她的鼻尖，接道：「拯救完宇宙后，你会回到这里的。」

「Well，你不会想知道上一次是间隔了多久。」  
Carol的蓝眼睛闪呀闪的，但她早就在心里做出承诺的。

「但我想这个宇宙已经没有太多的麻烦值得我逗留的——或许在你发现之前，Natasha，我就会回到你的身边了。」

这次，她不需要那留给灾难用的Call机了。


End file.
